Adolescent Scarlet
Important Character(s) The Phoenix (Prince Leviathan): Formely a prince but was changed into a evil phoenix because the evil toad master changed him to one,under toad masters control,he captured the princess layla and took her to the evil toad masters evil layer xD. Princess Layla:A very adventourus,bad ass,awesome,beatiful princess named Layla and was taken away by the phoenix that was under control of thee evil toad master. Magical pen: a Magical pen under the owner ship of Princess layla this pen carries magical power allowing u to talk to animals and whatever the bad ass princess wants.this is why the Evil toad master turned the prince to a phoenix and made him capture Princess Layla Toad master:a evil master mind that was raised by evil parents and learned magic and used it for evil deeds.He wants the magical pen and turned the prince to a Phoenix so he could capture princess Layla who owns the Magical pen. Big foot:has very big feet and is the side kick of Charles the bear.he saves te princess layla. Charles the bear: A talking bear who stands,walks,and pretty much acts like a human.He is the one who saves Princess layla alongside with his side kick Big foot Edgar the Mighty:A badass dragon,is the pet of the princess and only thee who has the magical pen can speak to him. Kingdom(s) Kingdom Of Derithien Kingdom Of Zerraveth Kingdom Of Liladric Kingdom of Cililith Kingdom Of Lalikath Kingdom of Aaella Kingdom of Uniekor God(s) Name(s) Malodar Vloc Jutterfal Glummor Raalsk Destru Klag Siphor Thruli Aristotol Juliet Matilda Tallulah Cassandra Odette / Odetta Rosalie / Rosalia Joyce Esmerelda Belle / Bella Chapter 1 Once upon a time, like how the usual fantasies are told, however this isn't one of your usual prince meets princess and loves deeply in love. This, is one of horror, hope, and one of truth. A daughter was finally born into the -KINGDOM NAME HERE-. She was born with a full head of brown hair and green eyes. The kingdom was over filled with joy (I mean of course), finally having something good happen during the great war. The people celebrated, almost forgetting the hardships it comes with being at battle. They drank spirits until they could not walk, the people feasted until they could consume no more. It was a great day when the princess was born (how could it not be). The news of this birth quickly spread through out all of the kingdoms. The neighboring kings and queens sent their reguards with all kinds of gifts. The King and Queen of, -KINGDOM NAME HERE-, were thankful for the gifts, except the one from _name here-. There was another baby born, a boy named Leviathan. He was born in a distant kingdom called, -KINGDOM NAME HERE-. Unfortunately, Leviathan's parents died when he was very young. His uncle then took thier place and raised Leviathan. Chapter (#) The prince looked at the beautiful orange and pink sky, for the sun was barely setting. He sat on a wood carved bench in his garden, He looked at the birds fly across the sky as they were getting ready to call it a day. The prince stayed a while more. He looked around hearing something,after finding nothing he relaxed again as the sun went down. He got up and walked back to the palace doors,but before he even reached the handle a hand grabbed him,he turned around in time to see The evil Toad Master standing there, he spat out the foreign words that were unfamiliar to the prince ears. The prince the felt something cold running up and down his body. It was a completely new and strange feeling to him. And then he felt the burn. It consumed him he let out a scream, shattering the beautiful day. The night took over and cold consumed the land. A snow began to fall amungst the kingdoms, in the middle of spring. It was a different dark, a different kind of winter. It was thick in the air that things from there on would be harsher. There was a terrible evil that krept in the lands, and it was coming with an imense power. A true wrath was to be felt, to be suffered through with only silent screams to ressaurse himself that it was still him, alive, but at a price of his freedom. His mangled body was carefully strung on the stone floor, heavy chains that were gently attached to his wrists. Leviathan, the once regal prince, brought down to the level of a peasant. The ragged black locks of hair clung uselessly at the boy's smudged face, a cold sweat dripping slowly down the edge. Underneath these strands peered the cerulean orbs, those eyes carrying emotions of a dying sort. A faint breath brushed past his lips, sounding much like a sigh of defeat. A groan echoed then, as his figure was repositioned by a casual claw. Of course he wasn't allowed the priviledge to a cell for himself. "Speak, boy, what does the master want with a lowly child such as yourself." His refusal to talk was welcomed by a harsh talon gripping the edge of the boy's throat, eyes of a off white shade Chapter (#) It's being, hungry and eager for the finale, the last resort of the horizan, before it would become the true terror of the darkness. Within this ageless war, another was spreading. Eyes of the hottest flame, blinked, as to contrast against the blackness, it's luminous feathers glittered with a deadly tangerine. Talons grasped the edge of the storched limb of a dying tree, their sharpness scarring the thick wood further than the fire had before it. Once more, the creature closed his optics of harsh blue, and opened them to scan the far off castle intently. Great wings were folded neatly at his flanks, but as he silently stared kingdom, only one with the knowledge of his former self could tell that inside was turmoil. Utter and complete chaos, there was a battlefield inside his cold heart. The irony, a icy heart within the body of a friry demon that was well beyond capable of generating mass desctrcution with a wave of his flaming self. Suddenly, his eyes glanced sharply down below, towards the carefully constructed village. It was so close, that he could feel its protective barriers crumble beneath the strength of his control. Night advanced above, the stars glittering with a evil intent, while the moon remained locked away from sight. His intense gaze disected the nearly defenseless township and a slowly the darkness urged him forward. Finally the creature's great appenadages unfurled into the blackness. His throat constricted, while a screech was released into the cold cold sky, it esacalted and broadened, expanding into the region. The cry was one of pure hatred, it pocessed potent sinister qualities and when the sound waves reached the peoples ears, they also began to wail, and in their fright, they fled into the thin walls of the loosely bulit structures. Another horrfying call was created and it dwelled in the night, the pitch hovering. Screams of despair echoed throughout that night, for the next morning, for both the village and the lone beast had vanished, leaving only ashen flakes. His cold sharp eyes looked ahead, as if expecting anything to happen,he looked below,for there was the small village.Pure darkness had led him here, he dived and gave a high pitched screech that could make you shiver. For his heart was full of darkness only a small piece of him was still there, it wouldn’t be long before he was made of true evil itself. The Encounter I ride out into the village with my brothers in news of an attack on a village just outside the kingdom walls. I am scared, but I will never admit it to my brothers, but I am ready, remembering my training. I know I am capable of this, even if my brothers doubt me. I do not care if my mother disapproves, this is something that drives me, something I thrive on. We approach the village, its residents scrambling about to get to cover and away from the consuming flames. I spin my head around, my emerald eyes searching for the creature who started this mess, but it remains hidden. The only thing making me aware of it's presence is the high pitched screeches. The horses go wild at it. The outcries come to a halt while a eerie silence coats the village. My movements still as I begin to listen for a unusual noise, however, only the crackling of wood consumed by flames and my own breathing could be heard. I sneak a slight glance at my eldest brother, unsure of what action we should take next. (The princess or whatever normally goes and does her own thing, ignoring her eldest brother). He looks at me with similiar hued eyes of our parents, the same emerald color of my own. With a casual wave of his wave, he speaks, “Split up, find the monster... and bring it to us, it is time for the humans to get revenge for what this horrid phoenix has done”. (Something like this) I let him know of my agreement with a hint of a nod, then I start to lead my horse straight into the heart of the village, but am immediately stopped by ___. ____ gives me this cocky grin, “"Easy there princess, such a lady of your status shouldn't have to do a prince's work," I wave a dismissive hand, while I roll my eyes, we continue forward, as a smile twists along my month, I was almost glad he came with me.We immediately get into a nervous conversation (conversation here). My eyes disect the region, trying to detect the slightly change of tension, thus opening the location of the creature. As we march on, I begin to experiance a strange sensation along my frame. I glance around seeing these shadows move around, but not seeing the beast itself. I suddenly hear its screeches. I look to my brother, but he is gone along with his ride. I panic and look around, and then I am hit with this incredible force. I am knocked on the ground and my horse is gone. I scramble around for my weapon, and stand alert, my gaze shifting in all directions. I am knocked back down into the ground, but am still unable to see the beast. I scramble back up, but before I can stand I am knocked down. I look for my weapon, but it is nowhere in site. I watch as the magnificent beast ruffles his tangerine feathers, as if he were confused. I was immediately overwhelmed with sadness and this want to help him, but as I reached out I was instantly singed. I let out a gasp, alerting the deadly being before me, running up to me in this frenzied madness. He called out in a horrible screech, I back away and immediately trip and fall into the hard ground. I close my eyes expecting to be killed, but open them to find him just standing over me. I stare into his ice blue eyes only to see a dark soulless monster. I begin to look away, but stop seeing something in his blue optics, there was still something there besides the dark being. I stare in bewilderment. He looked at me with this surprised expression and turned away. He began to run into a sprint. I lift myself to watch him lift off, his beautiful feathers standing out from his surroundings. I stand there in the now ashen village, with grey flakes falling into my chestnut hair. I collapse into the ground, ignoring the ashes that burn my skin, as if the burned bodies were nowhere to be around me. I begin to sob, after seeing the former boy I once knew as a child as this beast. I hoped he was gone, turned forever into this heartless beast, but he was still as stubborn as ever, fighting to maintain control. I scream out, in anger. How could he do this to me, how was I to kill him when he was still there. I was outraged, sad, and confused, I lay there sobbing, feeling defeated. I soon was consumed by darkness, as I cried myself to sleep. I open my lids to find myself in my bedroom, now out of my riding gear and into my nightgown. I get out of bed and let out a sigh. I try not to remember the ashen village and the scorched bodies. I try not to remember the flaming beast. I try not to remember the boy I once knew, now being consumed by darkness. thousands of skeletans, dotted the pure baren wasteland. their limbs stripped of color, their trunks, coated with black. ash was still falling, like snow, blanketing the landscape. it wasn't much to look at, and it's story one of strange simplity. it had been a regal thing once, impressive and mighty, giving life to those who fought for it. a true timber woodland. and many had named the place home. yet here it is, the grove, wiped off the map with a single spark. it was bound to happen of course. the land was dry, the sun, a blazing ball of fury. it beat out the water til there was barely any left. the day a ember caused the very blaze the ended the creatures lives in the dweling. crackling, the flames had spread, eating the dieing plants and animals. smoke clouds grew into huge masses, hovering right above the heat. and the fire had continued, knowing no bounds, hungry for the blood of many. there was no stopping this monster, so those who could had ran, trying to flee the danger. in just a few short hours, the wildfire had created a complete desolate tomb. a grave for those who weren't fast enough, or strong enough. but that was a day ago. and the ashes still settling. a lonely breeze swirled the flakes, comforting the weary region. yet, there was life, a abandoned beast, the gray dullness happily painting it's tangerine feathers. it stared, with hunger, not terror, at the sight. This creature wings shifted, shuffling the bland substance from the pritsine coloring beneath, exposing the the raw horror that dwelled within. With a wailing cry, the ash exploded from his person, bursting through the air in a violent struggle to flee the sudden movements. The phoenix held this position for a moment, it's deadly grace capture in a surreal setting. It's eyes, those dark infamous orbs carrying the very essense of destruction. They blinked, clearing some of the blurriness, trying to reveal what he had done to this place. This being did not think of himself as the evil one, he more or less was a savior, casting away those who want death to be rid of their lives in the forsaken earth. Shall be his occupation, to save the people from their own doings. Yet, the one soul that lingered, wondered if there was one to save him from himself. Category:Fantasy